This invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying Frequency Vibrations of Sound and Light (hereinafter xe2x80x9cFVSLxe2x80x9d) to a user for the administration of therapeutic treatment including relaxation and other benefits.
The therapeutic benefits of utilizing light, sound, color, smell, magnetic fields and vibration are known. Medical evidence indicates that the health of people may be affected by exposure to light. For example, a condition known as Seasonal Affective Disorder occurs during seasonal periods of low light and is characterized by a depressed condition in those people so affected.
It is also known that sound plays a substantial role in changes of pulse frequency, blood pressure, blood circulation, muscle relaxation, perspiration and oxygen consumption of a person. Previously, sound therapy has been applied to a user""s ears and body, light has been applied to a user""s eyes, and other stimuli have been combined to relax a user Further, it is well known that the different parts of the human brain are known to correspond to different parts of the body; for example, the two hemispheres of the brain are known to correspond to different sides of the body. It would be advantageous over the prior art to stimulate the user""s brain through the application of sound specifically and independently directed to the right and left sides of the user""s body along with the application of the sound to the user""s ears and light to the user""s eyes.
The object of the present invention is to provide better stimulation to a user""s mind and body using acoustic vibrations, also known as sound, directed to the right and left sides of the human body and to provide a substantially dark space to the user""s eyes which includes at least one light source for controlling light to the user""s eyes. Certain forms of the enclosure can also act as a sound reflector to direct acoustic vibrations to the skin and ears of the user.
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for applying Frequency Vibrations of Sound and Light to a user""s body and eyes to facilitate physiological and psychological benefits to the user such as relaxation, and especially the application of acoustic vibrations from separate transducers to the right and left side of a user""s body.
In accordance with this invention, a method and apparatus for applying Frequency Vibrations of Sound and Light to a user using a thereapeutic light and sound system are disclosed.
The therapeutic light and sound system comprises a support structure having a longitudinal centerline, a top side, and a bottom side for supporting a user; at least two transducers arranged on opposite sides of the longitudinal centerline for producing acoustical vibrations substantially directed to the right side and left side of the user, respectively; an enclosure module for forming a substantially dark space for the user""s eyes; and at least one light source coupled to the substantially dark space for transmitting light to the user""s eyes. Preferrably, the therapeutic light and sound system further comprise a mat placed on the top side of the support structure for cushioning the user and transmitting the acoustical waves to the right side and left side of the user""s body. The invention may also include a sound generator for actuating the transducers.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a therapeutic light and sound system comprising a support structure including a top side for supporting a user, the user having a right side and a left side; at least one right transducer arranged on the support structure for transmitting acoustic vibrations to the right side of the user; at least one left transducer arranged on the support structure for transmitting acoustic vibrations to the left side of the user; an enclosure module for forming a substantially dark space for the user""s eyes; and at least one selectively energized light source coupled to the substantially dark space for transmitting light to user""s eyes.
The method of therapeutic treatment using light and sound comprises the steps of: supporting a user on a support structure having a top side and including at least one right transducer arranged below the user""s body corresponding to the user""s right side and having at least one left transducer arranged below the user""s body corresponding to the user""s left side; transmitting acoustical vibrations from right transducers substantially to the right side of the user""s body and transmitting acoustical vibrations from the left transducers substantially to the left side of the user""s body; providing an enclosure module for forming a substantially dark space for the user""s eyes; and coupling at least one selectively energized light source to the substantially dark space for transmitting light to user""s eyes.